mirroredmobiusfandomcom-20200214-history
The World
This section is ever expanding. Members can request an area be mapped by PMing Dr. Finitevus The World of Mirrored Mobius Mirrored Mobius takes place in the Archie Sonic the Hedgehog Universe. As such the events in Mirrored Mobius take place over several Worlds connected by what is known as the Cosmic Interstate. The Cosmic Interstate itself is accessible to most mobians and some moebians with little preparation. Not all areas are accessible directly from the Cosmic Interstate for security reasons. These include The Special Zone where Chaos Emeralds are obtained and the Twilight Cage where dangerous civilizations are locked away forever. Traveling from World to World is not only generally forbidden by Interstate Law but extremely dangerous for normal mobians. There are some Worlds that are always " open " to one another such as Mobius and its counterpart Moebius since the Worlds counterbalance each other. These Worlds are where the majority of the story takes place. Planet Mobius The majority of the story takes place on Planet Mobius. It is known as Mobius Prime to characters who were not born on Mobius since many Worlds connected to the Cosmic Interstate share its name. Mobius Prime is widely considered the most important of all of the Worlds connected to the Cosmic Interstate due to containing a mystical flow of energy. The events that transpire on Mobius Prime usually filter down to the other Worlds in one way or another. Knowing that it is often theorized that the destruction of Mobius Prime would lead to the inevitable downfall of all ''worlds even faintly connected to it thus ending the universe as we know it. Since Mobius Prime is so important to the survival of the universe it was heavily policed and monitored by the Zone Cops of No-Zone until recently when the war with a major Interstate Threat called away their attention. Without the Zone Cops' constant villigance Mobius Prime has been ravished by invaders from other worlds. Their main adversaries are invaders from Moebius: the mirror image of their own world. Since Mobius has spent the last decade in a constant state of war the world is plagued by territorial disputes, the need to relocate, and entire Kingdoms being wiped off the map in a single day. Below are the major regions of Mobius. '''Terrain Color Key' 1. Purple - Frozen Wasteland 2. Tan - Rocky Wasteland / Desert 3. Light Green - Grasslands 4. Green - Woods and Forests 5. Dark Green - Jungle and Rain Forest 6. Blue - Water The United Federation (Sonic Unleashed) Areas 1. Apotos - A temperate coastal region with plenty of ice cream. 2. Spagonia - A cultural center where great minds gather. 3. Mazuri - A small village in the jungle allied with GUN. 4. Holoska - A small arctic village allied with GUN. (Destroyed) 5. Abadat - A fishing village allied with GUN. 6. Empire City - The United Federation's Capital City. 7. Shamar - A desert region with strong traditions. 8. Chun-nan - Largely ravaged by the Iron Dominion one good village remains. Mobian (Archie Comics) Areas 1. Mobotropolis - The former capital city of the mobians. (Completely destroyed.) 2. Robotropolis - The former base of the Eggman Empire. (Completely destroyed.) 3. Knothole - The second capital city for the mobians. (Completely destroyed.) 4. Freedom HQ - A home on the home front for the Freedom Fighters. 5. Casinopolis - A corrupted haven for criminals and mercenaries. 6. Dragon Kingdom - The Iron Dominion's stronghold. Largely inaccessible. 7. GUN Headquarters - The United Federation's main Military Base. 8. Mercia - A struggling Kingdom now without a king. (Considered destroyed.) 9. Ablion - The last haven for echidnas. Governed by The Dark Legion. Other Areas 1. Moebotropolis - The Fallen Empire's former Kingdom. Not destroyed but currently uninhabited. Planet Moebius Moebius is widely considered a Mirrored Version of Mobius. Where Mobius spent over a decade at war the planet Moebius had an extended era of peace brought about by the native moebian's pacifist nature. Most moebians do not like fighting so they were easily defeated by one very strong moebian: Scourge the Hedgehog. Scourge rallied the frightened moebians under his hand and used them to launch a successful invasion into Mobius. After being beaten back by the native mobians the moebians are working on rebuilding their ravaged planet without fear of Scourge coming again. Many of the landmasses on Moebius are identical to Mobius in location but not function. Major Areas 1. Castle Acorn 2. Dr. Kintobor's Tower 3. The Sunken Island 4. The Sakura Kingdom Other Planets and Zones There are over a thousand Zones connected to Mobius but not all of them play an important role in Mirrored Mobius. Most Worlds are inaccessible due to a blockade on the Cosmic Interstate.